A Final Fantasy Vacation
by Gainstrife
Summary: Cloud, Aerith, Zack, and Tifa go on a vacation to Beach World, a tropical island located deep south in the World Map.
1. Chapter 1: Phone Calls

**Alright, so this is my first ever story and chapter here... Enjoy!**

**CLOUD'S HOUSE**

It was a chilly, quiet evening in Nibelheim. Cloud and Aerith were busy in their home, packing their bags for tomorrow.

"Dinner is ready," said Aerith, with a plate of spaghetti in her hands. She put it on the kitchen table next to Cloud's seat. "Cloud. I made spaghetti for you."

Cloud was on the sofa watching TV. "Sure," he said and walked over to his seat. "What do we have here tonight?"

He devoured the spaghetti in three minutes and jumped right back on the sofa. Aerith, who was on the floor packing, seemed rather surprised of how fast he finished his dinner. She stood up and picked up his plate, and walked over to the sink to wash it.

"You know, Cloud. The bus arrives at 7 tomorrow. And we haven't really packed anything yet," she held a table cloth in her hand. "If you're going to just sit there and watch TV, I don't think we'll be ready. I can't do this all by myself." She pointed at all the clothes that were lying on the carpet.

"Aerith... my favorite show is on," he explained, pointing at the screen. He received a dirty look from her.

"So what? You've been sitting there the whole time... it's like every show is your favorite," said Aerith, now wiping the table.

"Fine..." said Cloud. He turned off the TV and rolled onto the carpet. "Now... these are all your clothes, right?" He picked up a bra and placed it on his chest.

"Cloud, put it down!" she said, somewhat annoyed. But she giggled a little. "Your stuff is on this side."

Aerith and Cloud had been together for four months, in fact, they were engaged not long ago. Their neighbor was Tifa Lockheart, a young woman who was joining them for tomorrow's trip, along with Zack Fair. Cloud lived next to Tifa since they were children.

"Aerith, did you pack my toothbrush?" asked Cloud as he zipped his bag. He picked up one of her bras again.

"No, I haven't even packed mine yet. I almost forgot," she answered. "I'll get them now."

She walked to the bathroom. When she came back, she noticed Cloud with a pink bra on, upside down. She couldn't help but break down in laughter.

"Look at me!" shouted Cloud, with a big smile on his face. He didn't seem to realize his mistake, which was the main reason of Aerith's laugh attack. She rolled on the floor with her hands clutching her stomach.

Cloud crawled over to her and rested his hand on her back. He nuzzled the back of her neck; this caused Aerith to flinch and slap Cloud's arm. Cloud put his hand on her left cheek; she gave him a strong shove that knocked him on the floor.

Cloud stood up and wrapped his arms around Aerith's waist, and she squirmed in laughter. He knew her one weak spot for being tickled, although she was ticklish all over.

"Stop, hehehe, Cloud!" she squealed and squirmed helplessly. Cloud moved his head over to her cheek and pecked it five times before releasing his arms. Then he jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV. Aerith's half-smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Cloud... what did I tell you..." she said, picking up his zipped-up bag. She opened it and noticed nothing inside. "Cloud..." she sighed.

"Oh sorry, Aerith... I got distracted," he apologized. Then the phone rang. "Uh... can you get that?"

"Why do I have to get it? It's right beside you," she moaned. "Why do I have to do everything for you?"

"I'll tickle you again if you don't get it." said Cloud, watching Aerith's eyes fill with fear. She had no choice.

"Cloud, that's just not right," she said as she walked over to the phone. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Aerith. It's me." It was Zack.

"Zack! What's up?" she replied as Cloud looked on.

"I was wondering which bus we board tomorrow... the 590 or 420? They both take us to the airport."

"Oh... both works, but I don't know which is faster. Only the 590 stops by our place, so that's what we're riding."

"Alright thanks. I'll take the 590. I guess I'll see you guys in the bus?"

"Sure! Hahaha."

"No hold on, how about..."

"Hmm?"

"How about I arrive at your place instead? So all of us can board at the same time. Just in case."

"Hmm... that's a brilliant idea, Zack!"

"Nice. I'll be here at 6. Is that too early for you guys?"

"No no, we'll be awake. Tifa will be here too, so that's great."

"Alright awesome. Thank you so much, Aerith. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're welcome! Good night!"

"Bye bye."

Aerith hung up her phone and looked straight at Cloud. "Now where were we..." she asked herself. "Ah. Cloud, you sounded a bit harsh there. Did you have to force me into-"

"Oh... Aerith, Aerith, Aerith," interrupted Cloud. "I was packing while you were chatting with Zack. And how's it going for him?"

Aerith sighed. "Yeah, packing. I opened your bag that you zipped up. There was NOTHING in it!" She shouted across the room.

"Well, I'm sorry. I... um... just let me do my own thing alright?" said Cloud. "You don't have to do everything for me."

"Cloud. I do everything for you. I cook you dinner, clean your plate and the mess you make on the table. You've never done this to me." explained Aerith, pointing at the table and at Cloud. He looked upset and ashamed, at least to her. Aerith didn't want to sound mean to him. "Whatever... it's alright. Better get packing, now! Let's get excited for tomorrow!"

The two finished packing eventually, although it took them all the way until midnight. This left them with less than six hours of sleep.

. . .

**MEANWHILE... IN TIFA'S HOME**

Tifa, being more organized and productive, finished all her packing before 10. Unlike Cloud and Aerith, she was a woman who loved to stay up, even if she had to get up early. She was on her couch playing games when it was 12:30 in the morning, roughly thirty minutes after Cloud and Aerith went to bed.

Her cell phone rang, for the fourth time in a three-hour span, all from an unknown caller.

"Hello?" said Tifa. And again, no answer. "Okay, I'm actually being nice this time, I answered your call! You're going to miss your chance, creep."

"No wait! Don't hang up! It's me, Tifa," replied the so-called 'creep'.

Tifa was surprised. She took a deep breath. "Okay. Who are you and why do you keep calling me? I was going to say wrong number... but you know my name."

"This is only my second call," he answered. He sounded nervous and spoke with an awfully strange accent. "I tried calling you earlier but-"

"What do you want?" asked Tifa. "Better tell me who you are before I hang up and block you."

"Don't! Don't hang up..."

"YOU ARE..."

"I'm... uh... um... Michael. From school," he answered.

"Michael? Sorry, I don't know any Michael from school."

"Tifa, I was... I was in your class... um... in uhh..."

"What? Alright, nobody. See you later. I'm busy."

"WAIT! Busy for what? Going on a trip?" How in the world did he know she was going on a trip?

"Why do you... how... how the hell do you..." said Tifa, who was very confused. "Never mind." She hung up on him immediately and blocked the 'unknown' contact. "Jeez... what a creep..." she said to herself. "Michael... who the hell..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Flight

**Cloud, Aerith, Zack, and Tifa meet up and board the bus and make the flight to Beach World!**

"Wake up. Cloud! Cloud!"

It was 5:40 AM. Aerith was already showered and dressed up, and she jumped right back to bed after making breakfast. She bounced on Cloud and shoved him with her arms, trying to wake him up.

"Oooghhh..." groaned Cloud. Aerith pushed him a couple times more before he finally got up. He walked straight to the kitchen table, tired, hunch-backed, like a zombie.

Cloud and Aerith shared a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, and a strawberry smoothie as a drink.

"I forgot to tell you, Cloud..." she said. "Zack is coming over. But I'm not sure now, with the storm and everything outside."

The doorbell rang as soon as she finished the sentence.

"Ooh! Tifa or Zack?..." Aerith skipped to the door.

"Hey." Surprisingly, it was Zack. He wore a raincoat which was well used, as it was very wet. Aerith smiled at him cutely.

"You made it!" she greeted. "Before Tifa, too. How's the rain?"

"Freaking wet," he answered, carrying his bag inside. He saw Cloud on the kitchen table and saluted to him. Cloud waved back.

"I figured..." said Aerith. "What time did you sleep last night?"

"I slept at 8. You?"

Aerith looked amazed. "A little past 12 for me and Cloud. You're amazing, Zack."

"...What?"

"You sleep so early," she answered.

The two chatted for five more minutes before Tifa showed up. She came with a huge baggage, and one of its wheels were broken so she had to carry it. It was slightly heavier than Zack's, but Tifa didn't find lifting it a problem. Aerith, on the other hand, felt it was extremely heavy.

"Do you even lift, Aerith?" joked Tifa. "You should hit the gym more often, hahaha."

"Oh, shut up!" responded Aerith. "Heheh. I can do more amazing things with magic, haha."

Then Cloud joined in, and the four of them took their bags outside. The wind was so powerful that it knocked the flowers off the wooden railing. The glass vase smashed on the concrete and broke into a million pieces.

"Oh no, my flowers!" said Aerith. "Um... we can't leave with all this glass here..."

"Come on Aerith, let's go let's go let's go..." said Cloud, pushing her forward. "I'll clean it up once we get back," he said, Aerith with a concerned look.

The four walked over to the bus stop. Only Zack had an umbrella with him, but he let the girls share it. He also offered to carry their bags, but they denied his request.

The bus arrived and everyone boarded on safely. However, it was fairly crowded for a Saturday morning, and very wet. There were only two available seats, which were beside each other, then taken by Tifa and Aerith.

It was an uneasy trip to the airport. The bus got more and more crowded, and soon welcomed a crew of kindergarten kids. Most of them were forced to stand up, and two lucky kids took over Tifa and Aerith's seats. Then, a boy lost his balance and his head bumped hard into Cloud's stomach. Cloud moaned softly as the boy apologized.

"Sowwie," he said. Cloud ignored him, then the boy accidentally stepped on his shoe. Cloud, who was very tired, couldn't help but give him an angry expression.

By the time the bus approached its final stop, only around half of the bus was full. Cloud, Zack, and Aerith scrambled out and waited for Tifa, who had trouble handling her baggage. The little boy confronted Cloud one last time.

"You're a madman," he said, before bolting away.

"...Wow. I'm offended," murmured Cloud, smiling. Aerith asked him what happened but she was ignored. He turned to Tifa and said "I'll buy a new baggage for you."

Tifa had earphones on but she was able to hear him. "I'm fine... thank you though!" she smiled.

The four entered the airport, checked in and cleared security in under 45 minutes, before 9 AM. The plane to Beach World was in two hours. They grabbed an early brunch in a food court before finding the restroom.

Zack, Cloud, and Tifa used the washroom while Aerith waited outside. This was when a man approached her. He had brown hair and was very skinny and tall.

"Hi. Have you seen a black-haired girl... with... you know... a white shirt... and, you know... big boobs." The man asked informally, but in a rather polite manner.

Aerith was surprised of his choice of words. "Um... no, I haven't," she answered. The man looked at her in the eyes, very seriously.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he complimented. "Thanks, anyway." He walked over to two other men, quite possibly his friends.

"Okaaaaaay," whispered Aerith, to herself.

"Who are those guys?" Zack appeared out of nowhere, scaring Aerith for a slight second.

"I don't know... they... talk scary," she replied. "They were looking for someone."

"Scary?" he said. "What did they say?"

"Oh, nothing. You wouldn't want to know." Aerith looked up and saw Tifa and Cloud come out of the washroom.

The four of them then walked over to the boarding section and waited for their flight. About thirty minutes later, they had boarded the plane and waited again until it started its 5-hour flight. They sat on the middle island of the plane which contained four seats. Zack sat on the leftmost seat beside Aerith, and Tifa took over the seat far right.

Although passengers were not allowed on their phone, Cloud started playing games on it, and it didn't take long for Tifa, the gamer girl, to join in. They battled against each other in a game of "Street Fight", which resulted in all five victories for Tifa.

"You're cheating!" claimed Cloud, who felt a little bitter. It was a game he enjoyed and had more experience playing.

"I'm just better than you," bragged Tifa, who laughed at him some more. After another three rounds and three more victories, Cloud finally lost it.

But on the round, Cloud came extremely close. He caused a distraction by poking Tifa in the ribs, causing her to jump up. He took advantage of this and killed his opponent, finally defeating Tifa.

"WOOOOOOOO!" he screamed, the surrounding passengers glaring at him.

"Now that's cheating!" replied Tifa. "I demand a rematch."

"I would have won anyway," said Cloud, somewhat sweaty. He didn't really want to play again, since he knew he would lose if had he not cheat. But he accepted the challenge anyway. "Alright, one more."

This time, Tifa poked Cloud during their match. Everything got uglier from there; these two dropped their phones and started play-fighting. They exchanged shoves and smacks and pulled each other's hair.

"Stop!" Tifa yelped.

It took them a few minutes to calm down, but it didn't take long for them to flirt again. Cloud had lifted his right leg and rested it on Tifa's thighs. Tifa, now relaxed in blankets, didn't find it to be bothersome. In fact, she thought it was rather cute. Aerith and Zack did their own thing; Zack listened to Mako Reactor music while Aerith flipped through a fashion magazine.

Cloud took his leg off. This time, Tifa smiled and returned the favor to Cloud, she rested her leg on his. Cloud, realizing Tifa without shoes on, grabbed her foot.

"I'll give you foot massage." he offered.

"Sure, hehe," she giggled while nodding her head. Cloud pressed his left hand hard on Tifa's left sole and rubbed it softly. "Mmm... very good! I'm impressed," she said in pure comfort. "Wow."

Aerith turned over to see Tifa's foot get massaged by Cloud. Cloud caught Aerith staring, and gave her a thumbs up.

"Your turn," he said, releasing Tifa's foot.

"No, I'm fine, thank you though," replied Aerith. She couldn't stand getting her sensitive feet touched.

It was a safe trip to Beach World, with no delays at all. The plane arrived three hours later, and for three hours Cloud and Tifa chatted and played games. Strangely enough, Zack managed to get two more hours of sleep, and during his sleep, his head had accidentally leaned against Aerith's arm. They laughed it off in the end.

When the plane came to a complete stop, everyone got up to claim their stuff.

"So excited," whispered Tifa.


End file.
